


Stories untold

by KingShisui



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: Ключи от тайн.





	1. Прогулка (Тэхён/Намджун)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mortiferum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/gifts).



> Вроде как будущий сборник драбблов.  
> Поначалу это должны были быть однострочники по словам-ключам, но потом что-то пошло не так. Не знаю, на сколько текстов меня хватит, но пусть будет, может, со временем и правда наберётся целый сборник.

Намджун часто говорит: «Мне нужно побыть одному». Намджун часто виновато улыбается и выпускает ладони Тэхёна из своих — больших и тёплых. Намджун часто разворачивается к нему спиной и теряется среди запутанных сеульских улиц.  
Тэхён понимает. Правда понимает. Но от понимания не становится легче, не унимается нервная дрожь и тревога в груди: а что, если хёну одиноко, что, если он боится показаться слабым, что, если он боится попросить помощи? Тэхён понимает. Правда понимает. Он знает, насколько тяжёл груз ответственности на одиноких плечах, знает, насколько _выматывает_ быть лидером, — знает не понаслышке. И потому переживает ещё сильнее. Он нервно грызёт ногти каждый раз, когда Намджун уходит в одиночестве — Тэхён не знает, куда, — и не выпускает из рук телефон — Намджун в такие моменты ему не пишет.  
Но Тэхён не выдерживает — и решается проследить за Намджуном («Я очень переживаю за него», — успокаивает себя Тэхён). Быстро натягивает толстовку, накидывает капюшон и незамеченным выбегает из общежития — скрываться после стольких лет он умеет отлично.  
Намджун сутулится и смотрит себе под ноги, и Тэхён невероятно жалеет, что не умеет читать мысли. Потому что от волнения физически больно, но мысли Намджуна что книга на неизвестном языке: для первого Тэхёну не хватает шифра, для второго — знаний.  
Но, несмотря на это, он искренне им восхищается — его мыслями, его творчеством, его улыбкой, его необъятным сердцем, в котором вмещается любовь к каждому живому существу на планете. Всем Намджуном.  
Прохладный ветер треплет светлые волосы, и Намджун поднимает далёкий взгляд на небо и слегка улыбается, когда предзакатное солнце выглядывает из-за облаков и мажет блёклым жёлтым по его щеке. А у Тэхёна внутри всё тоскливо сжимается от того, что он мог никогда не увидеть этого. От того, насколько Намджун _красивый_ , от того, насколько хочется крикнуть: _Я здесь, хён, я рядом, всегда был и всегда буду_.  
От того, насколько хочется делить такие моменты вместе с ним.  
Примерно через час Намджун — и Тэхён вместе с ним — оказывается в Туксом и садится на влажную траву на берегу Ханган. Тэхён стоит поодаль, неуверенно кусает губы, засовывает руки глубже в карманы толстовки. Он неотрывно смотрит на широкую спину Намджуна, который достаёт блокнот и ручку из сумки и которого до невозможности хочется обнять и прижать к себе как можно ближе, и вдруг отчётливо понимает: он здесь лишний. Понимает, что как бы сильно ни волновался, он должен смириться с этим. Тэхён уже разворачивается, как вдруг его телефон коротко, но громко пищит от нового сообщения, и Тэхён тихо проклинает себя. Только он мог забыть выключить звук.  
Намджун слышит знакомый сигнал и разворачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Тэхёном. Тэхёну хочется провалиться под землю и побежать к нему одновременно, но вместо этого он стоит на месте, боясь шевельнуться. Но Намджун — прекрасный, удивительный, загадочный Намджун, — только радостно улыбается и подходит сам.  
— Это магия, не иначе. — Он проводит пальцами по щеке Тэхёна, и тому кажется, что он сейчас заплачет, смотря в глубокие тёмные глаза напротив, как завороженный. Солнце садится за спиной Намджуна, подсвечивая растрёпанные ветром волосы, но его улыбка гораздо красивее и теплее солнца, пальцы нежные, а во взгляде — все звёзды Вселенной.  
Тэхён ошибался, когда думал, что нельзя полюбить Намджуна ещё сильнее.  
— Я только что написал тебе, что хочу сходить с тобой в Туксом, и вот ты здесь. — Намджун смущённо смеётся, а у Тэхёна внутри взрываются фейерверки. Он накрывает его ладонь своей и осторожно сжимает пальцы, потупив взгляд.  
— Намджуни-хён, извини, я... — Тэхён не хочет думать, что краснеет.  
— Тэхён, всё в порядке. Я ухожу в поисках вдохновения, тебе незачем волноваться за меня. — Голос Намджуна глубокий и мягкий, и Тэхён не выдерживает, обнимает крепко, зажмурившись, и утыкается холодным носом в шею. Намджун снова смеётся, целует в лоб и предлагает:  
— Выпьем кофе? Я покажу тебе текст песни, над которой сейчас работаю.  
Тэхён кивает, но не отпускает и не поднимает головы. Он невероятно жалеет, что не умеет останавливать время.


	2. Вальс (Хосок, Юнги/Чонгук)

Хосок шумно выдыхает и потягивается, откидываясь на спинку стула. Смотрит на часы и удивлённо приподнимает брови: почти полночь, а он и не заметил — настолько заработался над микстейпом.  
В здании тихо и пусто, и эхо шагов гулко раздаётся в коридорах. Хосок широко зевает, ползёт к выходу и мысленно уже видит десятый сон, но слух цепляет музыка из танцевального зала. А он-то думал, что уходит последним.  
Хосок подходит к залу, полный решимости отправить полуночников отдыхать — от переработок нет никакого толка, только истощение и обмороки. Но за дверью Хосок видит не Чимина, снова отрабатывающего танец до полусмерти, и даже не Намджуна, снова оттачивающего самое сложное движение, нет — Юнги и Чонгука.  
Хосок резко выдыхает и матерится сквозь зубы — только этого не хватало. Внутри вдруг возникает едкое чувство стыда: он видит то, что не предназначено для его глаз.  
И Хосоку бы развернуться и быстро уйти, пока его не заметили, но почему-то не хватает сил двинуться с места.  
Из колонок раздаётся нежная фортепианная мелодия — вальс, угадывает Хосок. Чонгук улыбается неуверенно и мягко, и в глазах у него — безоблачное ночное небо, когда он смотрит на Юнги и протягивает руку. А Юнги — Хосок готов поклясться — смущённо смотрит на носки своих кроссовок и даже закрывает лицо ладонями, что-то ворча себе под нос. Наверно, про то, какую херню снова задумал чёртов Чон Чонгук. Хосок закатывает глаза: даже наедине с ним Юнги не может расслабиться.  
Видимо, именно это и шепчет Чонгук на ухо Юнги, потому что тот возмущённо смотрит и сам тащит за руку на середину зала. Чонгук смеётся совсем как ребёнок — запрокидывая голову, а затем обхватывает ладонь Юнги своей и прижимает за талию ближе к себе. Юнги утыкается лбом в плечо Чонгука, как ласковый кот, и они оба немного неловко танцуют в такт играющей музыке.  
Всё ещё наблюдающий за ними Хосок не может перестать улыбаться: в этой сцене столько невысказанных чувств, заметных в каждом нежном жесте, в каждом осторожном движении, в каждом тёплом взгляде, в каждой неуверенной улыбке, что в носу предательски щиплет. Их любовь — как мелкие детали паззла, складывающиеся воедино, понимает Хосок.  
Хосок прикрывает дверь и тихо уходит. Он думает, что обязательно станцует вальс с Чимином.


End file.
